Dead Memories In My Heart
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Evangeline is a servant in the Phantomhive household with no memories whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

"I take it Sebastian has already tended to the young master today?"

A girl with crimson, waist length hair, black streaks every few inches or so, black raven like eyes, and pale skin stood in the kitchen wearing a black and silver pants suit.

Bard, the household cook, nodded and handed her a cup of dark coffee, "Yeah. He's on top of everything, as usual."

"Miss. Evangeline. Can you give me a hand?" Maylene asked, as usual carrying more than she could handle.

"Of course," Evangeline replied taking a stack of the plates and setting them on the counter, "Although, I don't see why we even do this anymore. It's like Sebastian has taken over our jobs for us."

"You do have a point. Although," Finnian muttered as she watered a couple plants hanging in the window, "It at least gives us something to do."

* * *

"TAKE THIS! SECRET TECHNIQUE!! FLOWER BIRD MOON ALL KINDS OF FLOWER PROFUSION FIST!!!" A man wearing a Chinese style martial arts uniform lashed out at Sebastian, ready to take him down at all costs.

Evangeline was standing beside Ciel, a tray tucked gently under her arm.

Bard, Maylene, and Finnian all stared at the spar with awe.

At the last minute, Sebastian grabbed his opponents wrist, and before you could say Holy Shit, had taken that Chinese man down.

"T-That was our schools secret technique...How did you survive?" he asked coughing in between breaths, "What in the world ARE you!?"

Sebastian just brushed his hands off and glance nonchalantly at the fallen opponent, "I am the butler of Phantomhive . What would you use if you cold not use that technique?"

Ciel, unfortunately, looked terribly unamused.

"And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, you will do your review and pre lesson for tomorrows lesson please," Sebastian replied calmly with a slight chuckle.

The trio to Ciel's left all started to applaud and such at Sebastian's skills.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to many unknown regions. I thought for sure I'd see you on your knees today," the young master of the Phantomhive household muttered holding a glass of lemonade out to his butler.

"Too bad," Sebastian replied with an amused chuckle.

"You did good though, drink," Ciel said quietly.

The butler graciously accepted the beverage and finished it off. He then turned to Bard, Maylene and Finnian, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Finnian? Is the courtyard done?" The gardener looked quite embarrassed at this.

"Maylene? How are the shirts in the laundry doing?" The maid twiddled her fingers a bit and played her foot against the dirt.

"Bard? Are the dinner preparations underway?" The cook chuckled sheepishly and fondled a bit with his goggles.

Sebastian gave them a dark look and crossed his arms, "If you have time to loaf around, you have time to do your work!"

"Go easy on them Sebastian," Evangeline replied quietly as she Collected Ciel's cup and placed it on her tray, "They were interested in your skills after all."

'That's not the point Miss. Evangeline. Though i do accept a bit of admiration, priorities are set on their work," the butler said with a slight shrug.

"Speaking of work," Tanaka said quietly, handing him a letter.

Sebastian caught a glimpse as he pulled Ciel's chair out for him, "From Sir Clause?"

"There was a call from him from Italy. Come, we talked about this," Ciel explained standing up.

Evangeline nodded and handed him a silver cane with a small red gem on top, "As you wish sir."

Sebastian smiled to himself and followed Ciel into the house.

Evangeline watched them leave, then quietly finished cleaning up Ciel's plate and such off of the table.

* * *

In the kitchen, Evangeline was arranging a tray of small cakes and tea for Ciel.

"Miss. Evangeline. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked entering the kitchen.

The red head cried out in surprise at the butlers sudden appearance, "S-Sebastian. Yes, I'm fine." She quickly spun back around to finish setting the tray up.

"You still don't remember anything, do you?" the dark haired man asked standing against the counter gently.

Evangeline pause, her mind wandering for a moment...

* * *

"Hey...you awake?"

_Rain? It's raining...where am I? _

"I don't know...I can't tell if she's breathing..."

_Voices? Whose there?_

"Her eyes are opening!"

A much younger Evangeline lie on the ground, her dress tattered, and her hair a disaster. Standing over her was a man with blond hair and a pair f goggles as well as two women.

"Don't crowd her. She needs room to breath."

_Why are they here? Who are they?_

She felt someone pick her up and saw a dark haired man before blacking out...

* * *

"Miss. Evangeline?" Sebastian said gently touching her shoulder.

"Hm? Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit tired. That's all," she said quickly placing the last item on the tray.

"If that's the case. Go lie down. You'll be utterly useless to us during preparations if your exhausted, " Sebastian said taking the tray and leaving the room.

Evangeline stared at him as her left, then headed to her room.

As far as the girl knew, she was a nobody. She was found outside of the Phantomhive mansion, where they took her in as one of the staff. This was the start of her new life, but nothing from her old life was known to the bewildered girl.

She swiftly took her vest off and set it on the end of her bed.

Evangeline sighed and layed down on the downy mattress.

She then just put her hand up and stared at the cieling, "What am I forgetting?" It didn't take long for th red head to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Another one that has me hooked, Kuroshitsuji! YAY!! More rndmness soon to come!


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Evangeline? It's 8 o'clock," Maylene called out knocking on the door.

Evangeline awoke with a start and looked at the clock, "SHIT!"

In a hurry she grabbed her vest, threw it on and hurried to the door, "Why didn't anyone tell me it was so late!"

Maylene looked embarrassed and looked at the ground, "well...Sebastian said to let you sleep so..."

"Wait...Sebastian said that?" the red haired girl asked in surprise, "Any clue why?"

"No," her friend replied before sighing, "He did ask you to meet him in the kitchen though."

"Aright, thanks Maylene," Evangeline replied hurrying to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked as she walked, well stumbled, through the door.

"Y-Yes sir...thank you. Maylene said you had an errand for me?" Evangeline replied catching her breath.

"Yes. I need you to deliver this for me," the butler replied handing her a small box, "To the Undertaker."

"Ummm...okay," she said shakily taking the box, "Couldn't the mail carrier take it though?"

"No. He doesn't do runs this late. Besides," Sebastian replied sinisterly, "You can start making up your work time that you slept off."

Not wanting to argue anymore, Evangeline simply nodded and hurried off, hoping not to anger Sebastian.

* * *

It was raining slightly as Evangeline started towards the residence of the Undertaker, a comrade of sorts to Ciel.

"Why me?" she muttered shifting her umbrella a bit so it rested on her shoulder, the parcel tucked securely under her arm.

It wasn't rare for Sebastian to give her chores away from the mansion, but she had rarely been sent to Undertaker's home.

Upon arriving, Evangeline closed her umbrella and ducked under the awning before knocking on the door.

to her surprise, there was no answer.

Groaning Evangeline knocked again, "I know your home...it's a Monday for god-sakes."

Half an hour later, the door was FINALLY answered and a shadowy figure stood in the door, "May I help you?"

"Cut the act undertaker. You know it's me," the young woman replied sounding irate, "Do you enjoy making people sit out in the rain while you take your sweet old time with whatever it is you do in there?"

"Maaaaybe. Come in," Undertaker replied before laughing a bit and opening the door wider.

Evangeline simply sighed and walked in, "Creepy as ever I see."

"Just the way I like it. You have something for me?"

For a moment, Evangeline had been so frustrated she had forgotten about the package, "Yeah, from master Ciel."

the Undertaker quickly set the box on his desk and opened it up, "For me!"

"What is it?"

"Dog treats imported from Greece!" he cried in joy as he bit down on one.

"I'm gonna be sick," Evangeline muttered before she started looking at the books on the shelves.

"So, Miss Evangeline," Undertaker inquired after he finished his dog treat, "See anything that strikes your fancy?"

"No..I best be on my way...it's late. I shall pass on your thanks to master Ciel," Evangeline replied wlaking towards the door.

"Please do. And don't be afraid to visit," Undertaker replied creepily as he opened the door for her.

Evangeline swiftly stepped outside, opened her umbrella and started walking swiftly towards the mansion once more.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 am when Evangeline got close to the Phantomhive Manor.

She had paused a moment, feeling as though she were being followed.

The dark street was only occupied by a cat and what looked like a woman passed out along the wall of an inn.

Seeing as how it was starting to rain again, Evangeline decided to help her real quick.

**"Miss...it's going to rain,"** the red haired woman said kneeling down and touching her shoulder.

The woman fell over, revealing a hole in her gut and blood pooling beneath her.

Unable to scream, Evangeline just staggered back and stared in horror.

**"Seems our cover is blown."**

A cold almost uncaring voice caught the young maids attention, causing her to stagger to her feet and spin around.

**"M-Madame...Red...**"

Standing there was Ciel's aunt and her butler, Grell.

In the butlers hands was a chainsaw, and Madame Red's hands were soaked in blood.

**"Is that...Sis!" **Grell's eyes widened as he stared at the bewildered woman before them, **"Where the hell have you been?"**

**"You know her?"** Red asked as she tried to wipe the blood from her hands.

**"This is my little sister! There's no mistaking her!" **he replied cheerfully.

Before he could say anything more, Evangeline held her umbrella firmly, pulling a sword from the handle, then lashed out at Grell.

He casually blocked it and sighed, **"This again? I woulda thought you had this out of your system already."**

**"I don't know who the hell you are or who you think I am, but I am NOT your sister freak!" **she snapped bringing her foot up into Grell's crotch.

The red haired man cried out and collapsed, mumbling something unintelligible.

**"How impolite," **Madam Red said grabbing Evangeline by the hair and yanking her aside, **"I would have though Sebastian trained you better."**

The young woman cried out and stumbled as she was pulled, her sword falling to the ground, **"YOU'RE CIEL'S AUNT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" **

Madam Red was about to answer when her arm was yanked back from Evangeline's hair and pinned to her back.

**"Evangeline. I assume you are alright?" **

Looking up, Evangeline saw Sebastian holding her assailant, **"Y-Yes sir...I am sorry for causing you this inconvenience."**

**"You didn't. This was all planned. Except for you showing up," **Ciel said rounding the corner.

**"Hello cutie!" **Everyone turned their attention to Grell who was now swooning over the butler.

**"Sorry, but I have no time for you. Now then," **Sebastian said releasing Madam Red, **"If you don't explain yourself, there will be trouble."**

Evangeline had retrieved her sword and took a defensive stance about 4 feet away from her master.

Madam Red scoffed, but slowly started explaining her misfortune and how she thought to remove the world of those who would throw away their god given blessings.

**"Now...Ciel...you will die!" **

As Madam Red lunged at her nephew, Sebastian dove to stop her only to be blocked by Grell, **"Leaving so soon lover?"**

Seeing as how Sebastian couldn't reach them, Evangeline brought her sword up to block the oncoming attack.

Madam Red didn't slow down, she just took her pistol and used it to shove the blade from her and knock the girl to the ground.

Ciel tried to fend her off as well, only to be slammed against the wall and a gun aimed at his chest.

**"Why is it you claim Miss Evangeline to be your sister?" **Sebastian snapped dodging Grell left and right.

**"Cause she is! She ran off about two years ago because of a fight we had!" **the red haired man snapped managing to catch Sebastian's arm.

The butler was bleeding badly, but didn't stop trying to kill his enemy.

Meanwhile, Madam Red was standing there, struggling to pull the trigger.

**"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me**," Ciel snapped not moving an inch.

**"Master!" **Evangeline cried trying to get close enough to help him.

**"STAY BACK!" **the young master snapped firmly.

Madam Red simply stood there, staring at her sisters son, wondering why she couldn't pull the trigger.

**"How weak,"** Grell said growing impatient and stabbing his chainsaw through his mistresses chest.

Everyone was horribly shocked that Grell killed her in cold blood.

Evangeline stared at him before snapping, the grip of her blade causing her hand to bleed.

Grell turned to see his 'sisters' blade coming towards his hear, **"Haven't you learned yet?"**

Before she realized that he had blocked her blade, Evangeline felt his chainsaw tearing into her leg.

As Grell cut her, he watched the film of her life flowing before him.

The pictures shown flashed images of Bard, Finny, Sebastian, Ciel, Tanaka and Finny, but went blank after her memory of waking on the steps of the manor.

**"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEMORIES OF ME AND WILLIAM!" **Grell cried becoming enraged.

**"If they were there once,"** Sebastian said from behind Grell, **"They no longer exist." **

Angrier than before know, Grell went after Sebastian, only to find the demons coat caught in his chainsaw and stopping the blade.

**"Now...it's payback time,"** the black haired man said pushing Grell to the ground and smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, Evangeline had taken her vest off and used it as a makeshift bandage for the gaping hole in her leg.

**"Are you alright**?" Ciel asked looking at his wounded servant.

**"O-Of course master...I will be alright. I am more concerned for you," **Evangeline replied half limping half crawling to her master who was on his knees beside his fallen aunt.

Ciel remained silent as Evangeline's concerns were voiced.

She sighed and picked his coat up, draping it over his shoulders, **"M'lord...you mustn't catch a cold..."**

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Grell had been soundly beaten and lie on the cobblestone street at the brink of unconsciousness.

**"My Lord...are you injured?" **Sebastian asked walking over to Ciel.

As the demon butler took care of the young Phantomhive, Evangeline continued to kneel a short distance way from the two, in shock at Grell's claim.

**_SHE IS MY__ SISTER!_**

**"N..no...****it's not true..." ** she muttered repeatedly to herself.

**"GRELL!" **

Everyone turned to see who was calling to the red haired freak, only to find a well dressed man with black hair and glasses, a spear in his right hand.

**"William! This handsome jerk! He beat-"** The crazy man was silenced by a swift boot to the head from the man known as William.

**"I apologize for the mess he has made..." ** the well dressed man said handing Sebastian a business card with his name on it.

The butler looked at the card, **"William T. Spears? I take it you are a grim reaper as well?" **

**"You have a very keen sense..." **William hesitated for only a moment before walking over to the kneeling girl behind the group, **"Evangeline Suttcliffe...It has been a while..." **

Evangeline came out of her daze and looked up at the reaper, a look of pure shock and confusion on her face, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

**"Leave her alone. Evangeline is in my service. I shall not have you harrassing my staff!" **Ciel barked glaring at William, **"Take your 'friend' and leave."**

William glanced at the boy and sighed, **"Of course...Evangeline, we will be back for you."  
**

Grell protested as William dragged him away, but they were soon gone from the night.

**"My lord, we must be off. You'll catch cold," ** Evangeline said trying to stand and come out of her daze.

**"Sebastian, help her,"**Ciel said standing up and stepping away from his aunt's body, ** "Her leg is worse than it looks." **

**"Of course master," **Sebastian said picking the young woman up and looking at Ciel, **"Shall we summon the Undertaker to care for Madam Red?"**

**"Yes..tell him this job takes top priority. Let's go,"** the young lord said as he started walking towards the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

**"Evangeline, wait here. I will tend to your wounds after the master is taken care of,**" Sebastian said setting the girl down on her bed in her quarters.

**"Don't worry about me, take all the time you need. It was my own fault for not being good enough to protect the master**," Evangeline said sound irate with herself.

**"Though you were lacking in ability tonight, you were in shock. It does not excuse you from your actions," **Sebastian explained before leaving.

Once the door was closed, Evangeline untied her tattered coat from her leg to see how bad the injury really was.

Right there, on her thigh, was a gash about 6 inches long and 3 inches deep, the muscles and skin rather torn up.

As Evangeline was about to move it, she saw blood pooling up within the cut, so she used her coat to craft a make-shift tourniquet, **"Dammit brother...if I ever see his again...I'll kill him!" **

Right after she spoke, Evangeline froze.

_Did I just...admit being related to that freak? That's not possible...we're nothing alike..._ she thought before placing her hand to her forehead.

**_"Now sister...must we fight? _**_**I'd hate to see you covered in blood."**_

___Grell stood across from Evangeline, his chainsaw rested on his left shoulder._

_**"Grell...why won't you just leave me be!" **Evangeline  
cried in anger before lashing out at him, two black chakrams shaped like crescent moons in hand. _

_**"My poor naive sister..."**_

_Grell smirked and brought his chainsaw down towards his sisters throat, _

_**"Goodbye my dear little sister..."**_

_Evangeline felt a wave of pain before everything went blank._

**"I hope you aren't faint," **Sebastian said walking into the room carrying a first aid kit, **"I don't want you out of commission for too long..."  
**  
Evangelinesighed and shook her head, **"I-It's nothing..just a he****adache..." **

**"You do know that if Grell is your sibling, the master would most likely try not to hold it against you. You've been serving him loyally for three years now,**" Sebastian said pulling a needle and thread from the kit as well as some gauze and bandages.

The young woman simply sighed and did her best not to scream as the butler poured a small bit of rubbing alcohol on the wound.

**"Your pain tolerance is rather high**," Sebastian said looking Evangeline in the eye, **"I am pleasantly surprised."**

**"I'm not sure why...haven't had much reason to tolerate pain this bad-GAH!" **

Evangeline cried out as she felt the needle pierce her flesh and the wound shifting closed.

**"My apologies. I did not mean to hurt you," **Sebastian said as he finished stitching and dressing the wound.

Evangeline smirked a little and looked at the butler, **"I should hope so."  
**

With the wound dressed, Sebastian started to pack up the first aid kit before seeing a strange look on the maids face, **"Are you alright? You seem off..."  
**

Evangeline realized she was staring at the butler and quickly turned away, **"I'm fine, thank you for the help."**

To her surprise, Sebastian took Evangeline by the hand and leaned in close to her, **"S-Sebastian..."**

**"Could it be you're falling for me?" **Sebastian said leaning in a tad closer and gently breathing on her pale lips.

**"S-sebastian..."** she said no longer fighting the urge to give in.

The butler smirked and chuckled and nipped her neck ever so gently, receiving a small yip from the young woman.

Evangeline trembled slightly only to feel the butlers presence leaving the room, **"S-Sir?" **

**"You are letting your emotions run wild, it is very unbecoming of a Phantomhive servant," **Sebastian said before leaving.

Once she was alone, Evangeline let out a cry of frustration, **"HOW COULD I HAVE FALLEN FOR THAT!"**

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Evangeline was able to walk around with the assistance of a cane Sebastian had supplied her with.

**"I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and be useless," **the young woman muttered to herself as she hobbled up the stairs to the kitchen.

**"Evangeline! What happened to your leg!" **Bard snapped as he saw the young woman enter the kitchen with a bandaged up leg.

**"I fell...in the garden shed. My leg got caught on a pair of shears. I'll be fine,"** she explained leaning against a counter and pulling a small aluminum cigarette case from her breast pocket.

As she place one of the smokes between her lips and lit it, Maylin and Finny walked in, **"Good morning everyone!" **

**"OI! Finny! You should organize the shed! Nearly killed Evangeline 'ere," **Bard said glaring at the young man.

**"What? Oh my god! I am so sorry Evangeline! It was an accident!" **Finny cried hurrying over and hugging her.

**""Knock it off! It was just a nasty cut! I didn't almost die! That's just Bard overreacting!" **Evangeline cried smacking the cook upside the head with her cane.

Whilst they argued, Sebastian walked in and clapped his **:What is going on here? Get back to work now!"**

As the others rushed to get their chores done, Sebastian stopped Evangeline just before she reached the door.

Once they were alone, Sebastian gently pushed Evangeline against the counter and stepped back, **"It would seem you will be quite limited when it comes to work for a while. We need to think of a way to keep you ****useful until your leg is healed."**

Evengeline took a drag of her smoke and sighed, **"I don't know what to do any more sir...between what happened in that alleyway,** **what Grell said, I don't** **even know who the hell I am anymore****."**

**"I see,"** Sebastian said looking her in the eye, **"The only thing you need to know for now is that you are a servant of the Phantomhive Family. If that is not enough for you, I can arrange for you to leave."**

Hearing this, the young woman chuckled to herself a bit, **"Just like that? You'd get rid of me as if I were a mark on the wall..."**

**"There might be one person who could help you. You must not speak of this to the young lord now, you understand?"**

Evangeline looked up at Sebastian with hope in her eyes, then heistated, **"What's the catch?"**

**"You'll have to pay me back. I will tell you how and when later of course," **Sebastian said stepping forward a bit, **"Just go to the Undertaker's shop. You'll get what you need there...Also, he has some files I expect you to bring back. They are for the masters eyes only. If you read them, you will be severely punished." **

Evangeline nodded and started to leave the room.

**"Oh and feel free to use one of the horses. The master expects those files by two at the latest," **Sebastian explained as he started to prepare Ciel's morning tea.

The red haired woman simply nodded and left for the Undertaker's.

* * *

Evangeline arrived at the strange shop rather quickly.

As she dismounted the black mare she had borrowed, the young lady made sure she had her cane firmly planted on the ground before even thinking of using her leg.

**"Ah! Miss Evangeline! Do I have the honor of fitting a coffin for you today?" **

The Undertaker had stepped outside to greet the Phantomhive servant, the usual oversized grin on his face.

**"Not this time Undertaker. I have a...unique request for you. May we speak inside?" **Evangeline asked as she hobbled over to the open door.

**"Does this have to do with that pesky brother of yours?" **Undertaker asked as he closed the door and sat behind his desk.

**"You know?" **

**"Sebastian filled me in. Besides, I used to..." **

As he hesitated, Evangeline looked at him curiously, **"Used to what?"**

**"That you will have to discover for yourself," **William said as he entered the shop, his spear resting on his right shoulder and a thick book in his left.

**"What the hell is he doing here?**" Evangeline snapped taking a defensive stance best she could.

**"I'm here to help you even if you don't deserve i****t. Shall we get started Undertaker?" ** the shinigami asked looking to the silver haired man as he munched on a dog treat.

**"Get started with what? What the hell are you going to do?" **Evangeline snapped bracing herself with her cane as she felt a tad light headed.

**"We're giving you your memories back dearie. Now please just sit back and we'll do the work," **Undertaker said literally lifting Evangeline up and laying her down ontop of one of the coffins.

Evangeline had become to freaked out to struggle.

**"I just came to drop off her cinematic records. I cannot afford the unpaid overtime," **William said before leaving.

**"Guess that just leaves us all by our lonesomes then," ** Undertaker said opening the book he had recieved from William, **"Let's see what this wonderful record has in store for ya then..." **

Evangeline felt a chil as the Undertaker flipped through the pages of her life, chuckling here and there.

**"Right, brace yourself."**

**"For wh-" ** Before she could finish her sentence, a gutural scream erupted from the young womans throat as reels of her life before she served the Phantomhive household were forced back into her mind.

**"Such a lovely sound! If only I could hear that every moment of every day," **Undertaker said as he watched the scenes unfold and reveal her lifes story.

Once the ordeal was over, Evangeline remained lying for a moment, still sort of in shock.

**"Surprising aint it? How a first class reaper like y'self becoming a little nobody working for the earl. ****I even considered you my equal til you an yer brother had that nasty ol' fight,"** the silver haired man said looking at her leg, **"Seems you ripped yerself open. Ya think after your first fight, you'd stop picking fights with yer brother."**

**"Shut up. It's not like I wanted Grell to become a winey bitch," **Evangeline muttered sitting up and looking at her leg, **"Shit...how am I gonna explain this to Sebastian and Ciel?"**

**"Lemme fix it up for ya..." **Undertaker said pulling his "sewing kit" out from behind his desk.

Evangeline watched as he unwrapped and removed the old stitches from her wound, **"Grell is a dead bastard when I see him." **

As Undertaker stitched the wound up, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure at the sight of the blood darkening Evangeline's pale skin, **"Gorgeous as ever..."**

Evangeline chuckled, **"What's the matter? Haven't worked on a living customer in a while?" **

Once he finished stitching it up, Undertaker wrapped the wound gently but tightly before sitting beside the red haired shinigami, **"I wonder...Are ya still good at...convincing men into giving things up?" **

**"Well...you could find out. I do need the masters files after all," **she replied running a hand across his chest.

The strange man smirked and kissed her full on the lips, letting his hands roam as he did.

Evangeline gasped a little as she felt his cold hands reach up under her shirt and squeeze her small yet supple breasts.

**"You like that do ya? Must have been a while since ya got to play around,"** Undertaker said biting gently on her neck, leaving a small cut that bled out a little.

**"I serve under a child and a demon...what do you expect?" **Evangeline replied in between gasps before she felt his icy hand leave her chest and slip into her pants.

Not much else was said as the Undertaker gently lay atop Evangeline and kissing her while his free hand started to undo her shirt and vest.

While he undressed her, Evangeline undid his pants, revealing his rock hard member, **"You know you want to take every part of me...do it..."**

The Undertaker didn't need much more convincing.

After he managed to discard his and her clothes, he went straight in, thrusting into her wet pussy.

Evangeline let out a cry and dug her nails into his back as his thrusts became harder and faster.

* * *

**"Seems ya haven't lost yer touch there Miss Suttcliffe," **Undertaker said as he fixed his robe and put his hat back on.

**"I could say the same for you,"**Evangeline said smirking as she put her vest on and fixed her hair.

**"Her's yer files...as promised. Don't be a stranger," ** Undertaker said handing her a few folders and her cane.

**"Alright, I'll hold you to that," ** Evangeline said before leaving and mounting her horse.

* * *

**"Young master. The Undertaker sent these for you," **Evangeline said setting the folders on Ciel's desk.

**"It's 1:59. You cut it rather close," **the young man said looking from the folders to his servant, **"What were you doing?" **

**"Sorry m'lord. Undertaker had to patch up my leg as a child ran into me and messed up the stitches," **she said with bowing slightly, **"I am sorry for any inconvenience." **

**"Just don't be late again or I will have Sebastian deal with you next time," **Ciel said picking up the files and turning his chair towards the window.

Evangeline nodded and left his study.

Once she managed to make it to the library where she usually did most of the cleaning and sorting of the books, Evangeline closed the door and sighed, **"Did Sebastian know? Why would he help me if he did...Whatever. I am still a loyal servant of the Phantomhive household, so if I don't do my duty, I'll never hear the end of it from Sebastian." **

With that she began her cleaning before Sebastian decided to lecture her.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
